From a Witch's Perspective
by NoNameX
Summary: Daphne was just your typical teenaged witch. She worked spells, flew around on a broom, talked to her cat, all the usual witch stuff. Then she came to Midtown high where villains from all over the city come and blow up the cafeteria every other week and teenaged SHIELD agents run around in stange costumes claiming to be super heroes in training. "Ok this is too much even for me..."
1. Chapter 1

**From A Witch's Perspective**

Chapter one: The name's Dwyer. Daphne Dwyer.

* * *

The room would have been pitch black if weren't for the sickly green light that glowed from a foul liquid that was bubbling over in a large black cauldron. There was chuckle that was just as dark as the atmosphere as a shadowy figure leaned over the cauldron and stirred its contents until it darkened and looked as thick as tar.  
There was a rustle of sleek black feathers and two loud caws sounded from a crow. The horrible sound could have made paint peel back in repulsion.  
The figure hummed to itself,

"Just a little more…."

A tiny leaf that was dry and withered, it weighed less than a penny. It was carefully placed right above cauldron by a bony white hand. It fell twirling in a little dance before settling perfectly on a bubble that was having trouble popping from inside the cauldron.  
And then there was an unmistakably loud explosion.

**BOOOOM**

**MEOW **_**HISSSSSSSSS**_

You know most kids get woken up by an alarm clock or by their parents pounding away at their door. They have no idea how good they got it. Because waking up to your ears ringing, the world shaking and your cat freaking out on your head is not cool.

At all.

On any level.

I was out of my bed and into the air in a leap that would have put Spider-man to shame. But then again he probably would have laughed his butt off at my landing which was pretty much a crumbled heap on the floor. My cat Moon who was sleeping peacefully on my pillow next to my head had jumped to safety on my desk. He was now puffy and dangerous even though he was about the size of a small paperback.

"What in name of Mike?!" He spat but I ignored him.

I pushed a way through the tangled auburn mess that was my hair so that I could see before I ran into my door to get to hallway. I wrenched it open and ran to the stairway railing to lean over and see just what fresh hell was brewing from the second floor. I pulled back when I got a face full of black smoke and feathers as my Uncle Maverick's crow, Havoc, flew past my head smelling like fried chicken oddly enough.  
I could hear my Uncle Casper bellowing from Uncle Maverick's 'lab'.

"BLAST IT MAVERICK! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY POTIONS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSING AROUND WITH DRAGON'S BREATH!?"

"SILENCE CASPER, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT I WAS DOING. NOW HELP ME OUT OF THIS MESS!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU OLD BAT, NOW THIS WAS MY FAVORITE VEST!"

Ack. doesn't sound good; obviously this is a promising good start to a wonderful day.

I jogged down the steps two at a time with one pajama sleeve serving as a gas mask and another as a fan.

"YOU GUYS OK?!" I yelled then coughed as my lungs filled up with the smoke. GOSH that's fowl what in the hell was he making?

"LISTEN TO MY VOICE DAPHNE, DO I SOUND OK?!" Uncle Maverick growled though I couldn't quite see him.

"DON'T YOU BLAME THE GIRL FOR YOUR STUPIDITY JUST OPEN A WINDOW!" Uncle Casper snarled.

I closed my eyes and coughed as I pictured the only window in the lab that had been covered in cardboard and a thick black cloth to keep out the sun. I tested the strings connected to the cloth and the board and pulled, Next thing I knew there was a loud ripping sound and the loud pop of the window being open then a strong rushed in from out of nowhere and blew my hair and clothes around.

I opened my eyes, I could see both my uncles clearly now. They covered in what looked like tar and so was the floor. Ick Ike! I jumped back but my socks had suffered the same fate as uncle Casper's vest.

"Well this is just fantastic." Uncle Casper muttered and tried to fling the sticky stuff from his hands.

"A few adjustments will need to be made but other than that I think the potion turned out well." Uncle Maverick said impassively and combed his hair back with his fingers.

I stared at the two;  
Uncle Casper with his chocolate-brown short curly hair was in a white dress shirt and the said dark gray button up vest that he wore all the time and similar dark gray dress pants. The only thing besides the failed potion that ruined his 'dressy' look was the worn out sneakers that he's had for as long as I could remember and were literally falling apart on his feet.

Uncle Maverick was in his usual dark green button up dress shirt and tailored black pants and his signature snoopy slippers. All of which were covered in the gooey tar that he seemed to be using to tame his longer black hair that was sticking out in odd ways in all directions.

"Uncle Maverick maybe you could use this as a hair gel since it seems to be the only thing that can keep your hair down." I pointed out with a cheeky grin.

If looks could kill I would be on the ground with several daggers in my chest from the glare that I received. Uncle Casper chuckled lightly at this before shaking his head.

"Alright Maverick this is your mess there for it's your problem. Daphne get dressed you need to set up the displays before you leave for school." He ordered and marched down the stairs with his shoes making loud sticking sounds with every step he took.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at uncle Maverick "Why does he want me to help before school he never wants me to help in the morning."

"You're looking at me like I know what's going inside that head of his." Uncle Maverick replied dryly.

"Well you are his brother…"

"So they claim."

I rolled my eyes  
"By the way you cooked Havoc again I don't know why that bird still hangs out with you." I said over my shoulder while heading for the stairs they went to the third floor.

"How many times has Moon fallen off your broomstick when you're flying?" Uncle Maverick countered.

"Not my fault I told him to just stay in my hat when we're in the air." I replied defensively.

"Not my fault Havoc doesn't wear a protective suit when he's in the lab." He shrugged

I gave up and walked upstairs. Moon was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"We need to move to the country." He said and hopped on to my shoulder.

I snorted "Great idea, I can open up my own cottage selling herbs and yelling at children to get off my property while you retire to chasing some poor mouse trying to feed his family by raiding through our food supplies."

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Moon mewed innocently

"How's Havoc?" I asked and walked back into my bedroom.

"He'll be bald for a few weeks." He chuckled darkly and jumped on to my bed.

I gave him a wary glance as I made my way to my closet. He always had issues with the bird. I don't really know why I just figured it was animal instincts.

I pulled out my outfit and jogged to the bathroom to get dressed. I stared at the mirror tugging at the black long sleeves that were long enough to almost cover my hand. My fingers only peeked out from the material.

I smoothed out my pink skirt and checked my white and lighter pink striped leggings for any random holes or marks because in this house it doesn't matter if your clothes were safe in your closet something can and will happen to the expectantly. I finally pulled on my white jacket because it was getting colder out in the fall season then went back to my room to throw some of my school things into my bag.

I turned to my dresser and opened up the little wooden jewelry box I kept my hat and boom stick in.

Unfortunately you can't just go around now days with a broom stick in your hands and a large black pointy hat on your head without getting some strange looks. It was uncle Casper's idea to make them into earrings. Then when I actually do need them I just give my little hat and broom shaped earrings a tap and bam I got a broom and a Witch's hat because every Witch needs one.

I frowned when I couldn't find them though.

"Moon have you seen my earrings?" I asked over my shoulder as I bent down to see if they fell off the dresser.

"I saw the spider make off with them earlier." Moon yawned.

"Petunia?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and turned around. Petunia was uncle Casper's familiar, she was also a tarantula. Moon just hummed in response and stretched out over my bed with a smug little kitty grin.

I glared at him and grabbed my bag.

"I'm leaving."

"Take care and keep in mind that while you are sitting in some hard uncomfortable chair learning trigonometry I will be napping right here in the sun." Moon laughed

"Brat." I muttered and left to go back down the stair case to the first floor.

I paused before opening the back door to the store which was located in the front hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room. This freaking house is like a maze. I turned the color circle next to the lock yellow instead of purple then opened the door to see uncle Casper sweeping the floor of the public side of the shop.

The shop as I'm sure you guessed is magical since its run by warlocks. It has both a public and private sides to it. The public side is run by uncle Casper and is available to the non-magical, we sell mostly herbs, a few potions and charms there but we're careful not to sell anything too powerful besides maybe a forgetfulness potion that only last for three hours.

You can't just hand over high-powered magical things to any regular Joe because it usually ends with them going in over their heads and the next thing you know the world is gonna end.

However the private part of the store run by uncle Maverick is strictly for other witches, wizards, sorcerers etc. That's where we sell 'the good shit'. Staffs, wands, strong potions, crystal balls, magical artifacts, spell books you name it we got it. But again that side of the store is only accessible to the others of our kind because they know the risks and we could keep the two type of customers separate because of the front door which will open to either side of the shop depending on who you were.

Normal people: Public side.

Magical people/creatures: Private side.

"Your spider hijacked my broom and hat." I said closing the door behind me

"Nonsense, why would she do that?" Casper asked with a glance in my direction that was supposed to look completely and utterly innocent but I've lived with the man for over five years now.

"You have no power over me old man." I declared and tossed my bag on to the checkout counter before going to restock the love potion display. That's always the first to run out.

Uncle Casper snorted and set the broom aside.

"So you gonna tell me what's up or I'm playing 'guess the warlock scheme' instead?" I asked as I strode past him.

"No scheme, I just saw something interesting in my tea-cup this morning that's all." He replied and got out a rag to wipe down the counters.

"Oh?" I asked pulling out each little pink bottle carefully. Uncle Casper sometimes could predict the future through his tea.

"Yes and I want you to be careful at school today." He ordered firmly which made me lean-to the side around the display to look at him. He looked worried which was strange especially for him.

I finished stacking the bottles then made my way over him.

"Is it really bad?" I asked carefully since I was actually taking him seriously.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head "Depends on how you deal with it. Just promise me you'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

I nodded "Sure, I promise."

He nodded back then reached under the checkout counter and pulled out a green stone hanging from a chain. "Wear this for protection against the dark arts." He said. I stared at it wide-eyed then slipped it over my head and tucked it under my shirt.

"Dark arts?"

"I'm not sure what exactly it is you'll be facing but if it is harmful magic that stone should protect you well. I made it myself." He answered

I already felt a warm comfort from the stone spreading across me like a blanket.

"Thank you." I said

He just nodded again and then sighed and looked at his watch.

"You should go or you'll be late."

"Um my broom and hat?" I asked hesitantly

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a second then said "Oh, yes of course!" He pulled out my earrings from his pocket.

"I wanted to make sure they were working right just in case." He said with a wave of his hand.

I took them and grabbed my bag.

"Ok I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder as I headed out the front door. I didn't normally say that but with his weird prediction I said it as if that would ensure that I would come back and see him again. I shook my head as I walked down the side-walk and put in my earrings.

"It'll be fine I've trained as a Witch my whole life it'll be fine." I muttered but I couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling and glanced over my shoulder to look at the shop one more time before tapping my broom earring. I felt safer in the air for some reason.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading! This is the first time I'm trying for an Ultimate Spider-man fic.

This chapter is basically introducing Daphne the next will actually get on with the plot. Please note that Daphne's witch like powers are based off my research of witches. Since there is no clear solid idea of what Witches are like I picked a few facts and things then mashed them together to make her.

I have don't have a beta so any mistakes on spelling or grammar are my own. (But if something really sticks out to you please let me know and I will try to fix it right away.)

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**From a Witch's Perspective**

Chapter two: Bad hair day.

_(Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! I'm just gonna let you all know that this story is going to take place somewhere early in the first season I'm not really pinning it down to a certain episode.)_

* * *

I grumbled picking out stray leaves and twigs from my hair.

"Well maybe that's it maybe the warning this morning was simple a sign that my broom stick has it in for me." I said to myself then glared at the thing that was lying all so innocently two feet from me.

It had to go and crash right into the only freaking tree the school had and it really couldn't be considered a tree anyway it was more like a twig with a bush on top of it… well it used to have a bush on top of it.

"Making sure it's working he says, checked it myself he says…" I stomped over to my offender and glared down.

"Listen up slick there's a giant rusty saw in the basement with your name on it!" I threatened it harshly. It didn't seem too fazed by this. I just grumbled some more and tapped it turning it back into an earring.

As I was securing it back into place I heard a loud voice say from behind me

"Miss Dwyer?"

Ack!

I whipped around to see the grim set face of Principle Coulson in his ever present gray suit that didn't have a single flipping crease in it.

I blinked owlishly at him as he just stared back with a blank expression. I knew right away I was in trouble. Why is it, out of out of all the freaks in this school the man has gotta pick on me? Ever since he became the new principle (Which is downright suspicious business in my opinion) He's always right there whenever I do something wrong or even remotely witchy…

He's just there all of the sudden…

"Have a fight with the tree this morning Miss Dwyer?" He asked in dry tone.

"Just a small accident that's all!" I said loudly in a slightly higher pitch than I usually use. He's expression didn't change.

"You're late for class again Miss Dwyer." He said

"Oh well you see my poor uncle he fell down the stairs this morning and I had to-" I began but was cut off

"Third time this week?" Coulson asked with his right eyebrow cocked

"…Yes…"

Busted.

"Tell your uncle I seriously suggest that he avoid any and all staircases."

"…I'll make sure to tell him that sir."

"Off you go then Miss Dwyer and please make sure to use the railing on your way."

"Yes sir."

He nodded then turned around and walked away with his hands folded behind his back, I made a face as he did. The guy seriously freaked me out I mean he doesn't even slouch when he walks!

I snatched up my bag from the ground and walked as quickly as I could up to the school.

I slammed my hand over the paper as if it had personally offended me.

"This can't be happening." I muttered with my eyes squeezed shut. I opened one of them just a peek and slid my hand a few shades to the left but alas, that big fat red F was still standing proudly on my paper.

It was mocking me. I could feel it.

"What's a matter Dwyer? Couldn't get your homework to do itself?" said a rather annoying voice behind me.

I just deadpanned and thought "_Or it could be just that mocking me instead of the paper…"_

"It's too freaking early for your antics Thompson." I said dryly without turning around.

Flash Thompson was the blonde super star jock of Midtown high and since I was the freaky ginger that dressed in striped tights claiming to be a witch, it was only logical for him to get up in my grill whenever an opportunity arose for him.

"Aw did you stay up late playing with your voodoo dolls?"

I gritted my teeth and shoved my paper into my bag forcefully imagining that I was shoving it down Thompson's throat and there for ridding me of two enemies at once…

I suppose it's a bit stereotypical to be redhead with an anger problem but I think anyone would form anger issues by having Thompson sit behind them every day except for two blessed days that really only last for ten minutes before resuming routine.

I turned around in my seat and fixed my face to dead stare. Thompson was smirking at me with his arms folded and his chest puffed up in his ridiculous blue and white jacket.

I held out my hand and wiggled my fingers; I muttered gibberish under my breath that rhymed until a saw a spark of hesitance in his cocky attitude. I kept my face straight though inside I was rolling around on the floor laughing like hyena.

I stopped and got up calmly then slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the classroom door to head to lunch.

I heard a forced and obviously nervous laugh behind me "What was that Dwyer? Did you curse me?" He continued to laugh as he stood up but I was already putting on a particularly wicked grin and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

Next thing you know there was a collective gasp from the other students as Flash Thompson fell flat on his face due to his shoelaces suddenly being tied together.

Score board: Witch: 1 Jock: 0

My victory was short lived though. I shoved open the door making my dramatic exit then in the rush of all the excitement there was a thud on the other side of the door followed by a loud groan.

Ack, Ick, that didn't sound good at all.

I leaned around the door searching with wide eyes for whatever I hit with the door because you really couldn't do a 'hit and run' with a door, especially in a high school.

O. M. G.

I stared with my jaw hanging open at a golden haired dream with really nice arms and the most stunning green eyes that spring leaves couldn't compare to.

His name was Daniel Rand, I've been crushing on him since I saw him casually strutting across a PE course we had in gym class one time. (Which I epically failed and prayed he was too busy talking to his buddies to notice me.)

"I am so sorry! I'm such a Spazz! I am so, so sorry!"

He was also holding his nose in his right hand.

"Did I break your nose!? Oh my gosh I am so sorry I've been having a really bad day!" I continued to babble with my hands held out in front of me but I was too afraid to touch him for fear that I might do more damage.

"It's alright, I've had worse." He said with a small chuckle.

"_Your voice is like velvet!" _My inner hussy was squealing but I kicked her to the side because I so couldn't afford to space out right now.

"Are you sure?! I am really, really sorry!" I said

"It's fine really." He replied and let go of his nose as if to reassure me that I did not fatally injure him.

I took a moment to take him in, his hair was cut to his jaw line and skin was slightly pale but he was one of the few guys in the world that could make it work. He wore tan cargo pants with a jacket tied around his waist and had a nicely fitted green tee shirt on.

I was struggling on the inside not to blush like an idiot. Then he gave a full on grin and tilted his head to the side a little.

Oh well, blush away blush away blush away all…

"You're name is Daphne right?" He asked and I nodded like a bobble head.

"I'm Danny Rand." He said introducing himself, he even held out his hand.

I shook it robotically trying not to focus on the fact that his hands seemed tough and soft at the same time.

"Maybe next time we meet there won't be any doors involved." He said and with that he jogged down the hall leaving me clutching my bag to my chest like some sort of anime love struck school girl which was exactly how I was feeling.

Then I noticed with a sinking heart he was heading to the nurse's office.

I crushed the nose of my crush.

I walked down the hall to my locker ignoring the way everyone would stare at me as I past them and 'oh so subtly' jumped out of my path as if I was the plague.

I just kept walking because that's all you can do about it, my uncles did the same.

I was still fighting down my blush from earlier when I saw MJ waiting for me at the lockers with her signature camera.

MJ was the only friend I had in this school. I don't even know why she's my friend either; one day I looked up and there she was introducing herself and asking if she could interview me. I declined then she came up with his routine to wait by my locker each day at lunch until I finally agreed.

It didn't break her daily habit to be at my locker by noon though.

"Wow you are** RED** what happened to you?" MJ asked when I finally got close to her.

I threw her a flat look "I've always been red MJ have you looked in a mirror recently?" I asked and opened my locker.

MJ and I were both red heads but her hair went down her back while mine just barely brushed my shoulders.

"Ha, ha." She replied "You know what I mean your face is a tomato."

Is it that bad?

I pulled out a small mirror I carried in my bag.

Yikes, I really hope Danny didn't witness that.

I slammed my locker closed once I was finished messing around with it. Thank goodness MJ decided to change the topic.

"So get this I came up with the perfect plan this morning!" She grinned at me as we began our trek to lunch.

"What plan?" I asked

"My plan to get an exclusive interview with Spider-man!" She exclaimed.

She continued to tell me her plan in detail about how she would lure him to her and get 'his side' of the story about being a masked menace, or at least that's what the papers call him. I just kept my mouth shut and listened, MJ had this obsession with Spider-man, New York city's masked vigilante. She thought an interview with him would help launch her journalist career.

I just didn't like the thought of a guy, who fought for a living supposedly against the law, alone with my enthusiastic friend. But then again she hangs out with me…

"What do you think?" She asked once she had finished.

"I think you need a twelve step program." I answered simply.

She paid me no attention and continued as if she didn't hear me. I just smiled and shook my head, hopefully whoever this Spider guy was just kept his distance from her. Not just for her sake but for his two because MJ could be a bit much at points.

Maybe I could get her to wear one of Uncle Casper's charms….

I thought of my own charm that still buzzed softly with magic, it didn't give off any warning signals about dangerous magic so far.

"Hey MJ, Daph, wait up!"

We turned to see Harry Osborn jogging down the hall to us.

Harry was one of MJ's friends; he was also the richest kid in this school and one of the most popular. Up until recently he walked to lunch with one of their friends called Peter Parker but according to Harry he's been blowing him off lately so he's taken up walking with us instead.

I was opposed to this at first but Harry is actually an ok guy, I was surprised to find we actually get along pretty well.

"Darn I told you we weren't walking fast enough." I said to MJ when Harry finally caught up to us and threw him a teasing smile.

Harry just grinned back and walked up between us putting an arm around each of our shoulders.

"So ladies…" he began deepening his voice for dramatic effect. We rolled our eyes at him.

"How are we this morning?"

"Fine, I got to watch Flash trip on his shoes this morning and MJ here, has come up with a full proof plan to woo Spider-man." I replied with a casual shrug.

"Ugh not this Spider-man thing." Harry groaned and pulled back from us and went to walk beside MJ. I wasn't sure why but Harry seemed to have some personal beef with the vigilante, I never bothered asking about it.

"I'm not trying to woo him." MJ muttered

I smiled at her and said "I'm just teasing you Hon; I think your plan is awesome."

I knew I was in the safe zone because she smiled back. It's never good to have a ticked off MJ around.

"So Thompson tripped on his shoes?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Made my entire week." I laughed.

He held out a fist which I tapped with my own.

We walked to the cafeteria, Harry opened the door for us with a dramatic sweep of his arm "Ladies first."

The cafeteria was loud and filled with people; we quickly had to get out of the walkway to avoid getting run over by the skater dudes.

"Do you see Pete?" MJ asked standing at the tips of her toes to see over the crowd.

"No, he's probably eating with his new friends." I heard Harry grumble

"Ok what's the deal with this Peter guy?" I asked

"I've known him my whole life practically." MJ answered then Harry said "We were friends."

"Were friends?" I asked again giving MJ a questioning look. I figured it's about time I got the whole story behind Peter Parker.

"He started hanging out with these new kids, they're transfers from somewhere… well we just don't see him as much anymore." MJ confessed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know they get him in detention right?" Harry said

"Seriously?" I asked

Harry opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by this guy that was jogging towards us, he had short hair but he didn't have curled auburn locks like Harry, his was brown and sort of flopped down on either side of his head. He looked hopeful and was waving our way wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and an unbuttoned light blue outer shirt.

"Harry, MJ!"

MJ's face seemed to light up like the fourth of July, I took note of this…

"Hey Pete!" She called back with a smile and tucked flipped her hair back over her shoulder…. Huh.

So this is Peter Parker.

"Hey Peter where's your crew?" Harry asked; he didn't look as cheerful as MJ in fact he looked annoyed.

Peter seemed slightly put off by Harry's attitude, I almost felt bad for him because he looked so happy to see them.

"I uh…" Peter trailed off as he looked in my direction; I remain impassive but I'm wondering if I should give the trio their space.

"Oh, this is Daphne, Daphne this is Peter." MJ introduced us. We exchanged a friendly 'hey' but again I felt like I was intruding so I went and excused myself saying I was off to get in line for some food.

As I was walking away Harry and Peter starting talking but their conversation was drowned out by the many other voices in the cafeteria. I could feel my stomach shriveling up in distaste as I got closer to the lunch line.

It looked like it was pizza day. This did not make things better since the pizza here tastes like cardboard. Sometimes I wonder if it is cardboard and all they did was cut the pizza picture out of the box the pizza comes in.

I felt a rough shove from behind me and I fall forward onto my knees. I stay there in shock for a moment when I suddenly hear "Walk much Dwyer?" It's Flash and he's walking in front of me with a nasty look on his face. I noticed he brought two of his backup dancers with him who were wearing similar nasty looks.

As I was preparing my sassy comeback I felt two hands under my arms and suddenly I'm being pulled upwards into the air, like I was at least three inches up before my boots touched the ground.

I turn around to see Danny with his arms folded and his face stern but the guy next to him who picked me up was someone I didn't know but looked familiar. He had darker skin and his black hair was buzz cut close to his head. He had dark brown eyes and wore a beige hoodie with light blue jeans.

No wonder the guy could lift me in the air he had to be just as tall or taller than Flash! Not to mention extremely buff. I'm not the tallest girl in the school that's for sure but compared to this guy I was a little china doll.

Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing this guy walking with Danny and few other kids but I never really paid that close of attention to him until now.

"You shoving girls around now, Flash?" Danny's friend asked. Flash scoffed.

"Chick's a freak."

Danny's eyes seemed to narrow "So now you suddenly have a right to judge and harass women as well?"

I stood awkwardly to the side as they had a stare down. I was feeling strangely flattered, it's been a while since anyone openly came out in my defense like this. I was so used to snapping and snarking my own way out of my problems I kind of forgot what it felt like to have someone back me up.

"Is there a problem here?"

Ack!

I jumped to the side girlishly. Principle Coulson was behind where I used to be standing with his hands clasped behind his back as usual.

Seriously where the heck does this guy pop out of?! He's better than a rabbit out of a magician's hat!

We all said 'No Sir.' In unison. Flash gave us all one last glare before stalking away with his dancers flanking his sides. Coulson watched them go before turning and looking directly at me.

"Miss Dwyer." He said giving me a judey look.

"Mr. Coulson." I responded with a poker face.

He looked at Danny and his friend "Mr. Rand, Mr. Cage I expect to see you both this after noon."

I blinked "_Oh shizzle sticks I didn't get them in trouble did I? First I crush the guy's nose then I give him and his buddy a trip to the principal's office?!" _

Coulson walked away before I had a chance to say anything. I turned to Danny expecting to see him angry and huffing away like Flash did but I was surprised to see his usual calm and neutral face.

He suddenly smiled softly and said "You seem to be having a rough day."

I found myself laughing and shaking my head "You have no idea."

Danny's friend was smiling too "Thompson is a tool, best to just ignore him."

I snort and say "Hard to do, he sits behind me in three classes and you know he has such a magnetic personality."

That got me a smirk from both of them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone waving towards us.

It was another boy with tanned skin and short black hair; he was wearing a brown long sleeve under an orange shirt. He was waving from a table where I could see Peter, Harry and MJ sitting with another girl who had darker tanned skin like the boy only her dark hair was longer and went to her shoulder blades like mine but she didn't have bangs.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Danny's friend asked. I barely stopped my jaw from hitting the ground.

Lunch? With Danny and his friends? Me, invited? Did I die in uncle Maverick's explosion and not know it?

"Uh…" I began

"Oh yeah Sorry…" Danny's friend said suddenly then stretched out his hand. "The name is Luke Cage, nice to meet you Shorty."

I shook his hand politely and ignored the jab at my height because he didn't say it like it was a jab.

"Well…" I began and glanced back over at the table where MJ and Harry were sitting with Peter. If MJ is there I can sit there too…

"Come on, you owe me for hitting me with that door." Danny said with a grin. I could feel my blush rising again as we left to get in line for the food and headed over to the table

"Ugh another new kid." Said the kid who was waving at us earlier he fell back on his chair and folded his arms looking annoyed.

"Shut it Sam." Peter said and smiled at me when I took my seat next to MJ and across from the other girl. I glanced at her she was sitting her arms folded on the table; she had this cream-colored long sleeve under a dark green dress sort of thing.

"I saw the thing with Flash, didn't know he bothered anyone else than me." Peter said

"You too huh?" I asked with a nod of my head.

"Yeah since first grade, shoves me in a locker, calls it 'locker knocker time'" Peter replied and held his hands up to make quotation marks in the air.

I gave him a flat look "You're not serious."

"Dead serious, I wish I made that up." He grinned

Things went smoothly after that. We were all chatting and having a grand time eating our questionable lunch. I couldn't understand what Harry was talking about earlier, these kids seemed…nice.

Sure Sam's a bit a derp.

He was making a house out of his food, using the pizza as the roof.

He's very proud.

Though I didn't miss how MJ would laugh heartedly with him and then catch Peter giving him the look of promising death.

Interesting.

Since MJ seemed to be having her own private conversation with Harry and Peter, I was left to talk with Ava, and the boys. Ava was the girl sitting across from me; I liked her even though she's a bit more strict and organized than me we got along by talking about a mutual interest in literature. I was surprised to find someone else who was a bigger Pride and Prejudice geek than me.

"So I hear you're a witch, can you do Magic?" Sam asked with a smirk bringing me out of my incredibly important discussion with Ava that solely revolved around Mr. Darcy.

I roll my eyes and sip my drink and Ava gives him a look.

"Magic is woven through the fabrics of the universe." I heard Danny say suddenly.

Wut?

It took everything I had not to spit my drink all over Ava. I turned to stare at Danny like he's suddenly a beacon of light. Where the heck did he hear that? That's sorcerer stuff!

"Whatever you say man." Luke says with a small laugh and takes a bite of his pizza.

Ava shrugs and Sam just leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head, they are oblivious to the meaning of what Danny said.

Peter suddenly puts a hand to his head like he has a headache.

"Pete are you ok?" MJ asks.

"Uh…" He began.

Then half the cafeteria blew up and I'm like,

"Seriously?"

* * *

I'm back! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, I'm slow at updating! Again thank you all so much for your reviews. I was giggling for a month!

Like I said before I'm not really going to be following the show and if I do it's not going to be right down to the very letter in detail.

I'm going to sort of toy with things for the next couple chapters just to get a feel on how I want things to go.

I hope that cleared up any confusion you guys might have. I don't want you guys thinking "What the heck is this chick on? That didn't happen." yes, yes I know XD.

Thanks again for reading I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the first! And if not...well...This is awkward...


	3. Chapter 3

**From a Witch's Perspective**

Chapter three: Out of the frying pan.

* * *

"Houston, we have a problem." I said mostly to myself out of habit when the smoke cleared and revealed the source of the mystery behind the explosion.

There were four figures posing in the gaping hole on the right side of the cafeteria as if they were runway models gone bad. These four figures were none other than the frightful four.

Now allow me to explain to you that New York City is one of the hottest spots for super-villainy action. Every other day on the news you hear about how the Leaper is robbing banks, Juggernaut got in a brawl with a superhero in the middle of an Italian restaurant or like now, a band of super villains blew up a school.

So in a sense we really shouldn't be too surprised to see them, but as soon as their faces were visible high pitched screaming commenced with dozens of students scrambling about the ruins of the cafeteria like cockroaches under a lamp.

I couldn't even hear what the floating so call 'wizard' was saying over the chick that ran past me, she must have been a soprano. I did however hear MJ screaming at me "Daph, get down!" right before she leapt over to me and dragged me down with her under our table.

I hissed and rubbed my forehead because I smacked it off the edge of the table on the way down. I turned to her and snarled. "What the heck?!"

Then squeaked when there were several loud thumps above us, it sounded like rocks hitting the table and I realized it bits of the ceiling.

I sudden reached over and clutched MJ to my side protectively as I thought about the charm under my shirt. _"Well uncle Casper you were right about the danger but you gave me the wrong freaking charm to defend myself against it!"_

"MJ, Daphne! Are you two ok?!" I heard Harry say and looked over to see that he had crawled under the table too.

"Harry! Do you see Peter?!" MJ asked as she tried turning her head to look around but I still had a death grip on her.

"No he was gone right after the explosion." Harry said and I gasped, suddenly remembering that there were other people sitting at this table before. I snapped my head around trying to find the others and more importantly, Danny who was sitting next to me.

"Where did Danny go?" I loosened my grip on MJ's shoulders enough for me to turn around and try and peer out at the chaos around us.

"I don't see Luke, Sam or Ava either!"

"They always disappear right before stuff like this happens!" Harry yelled back at me.

I couldn't help but feel abandoned, like those kids in the first Jurassic park movie. "They left us! They left us!" I yelled but was drowned out by MJ screaming into my ear again. I didn't yell at her this time because I started screaming with her when I saw the table being lifted up from us.

It was Klaw who was by far the ugliest being I've ever seen, and he just got uglier as I got a personal close up of him. For what felt like the first time in my whole life, I was frozen in fear. It disgusted me.

How long have I been honing my craft for moments like this? How many times in my life did I have to act violently to defend myself? So why is it that in the moment it counts the most I can't even form a single sentence in my head?

All I did squeeze MJ and stare at Klaw as he was getting ready to bring the cafeteria table down us when a flash of gold and green passed before my eyes. I didn't even blink as Klaw suddenly flew back onto the counters of pizza and our savior turned to face us.

I stared into the white eye holes of the golden mask of a boy in a green skin tight suit that went from his neck to his toe with the image of a black dragon across his chest. He knelt down and offered his hand to us saying "Need a hand?"

That voice, I know that voice, it was the voice of velvet. My eyes widened as I took note of the blonde hair escaping his mask and his body structure. No way… It can't be…

"Yes, thank you!" MJ said and took his hand even though it was extended more in my direction. He pulled her up and then me.

I couldn't stop staring at him; I wanted to see if I could spot more evidence to my wild theory but he pointed to the cafeteria doors and said "It would be wise if you were to leave soon."

"Yeah like now would be a good idea!" A voice shouted overhead of us and I yelped before ducking as blue blur whizzed by. I turned to watch it go because it to sounded suspiciously familiar, it was another boy but in blue and golden armor and wore a gold colored helmet with a red star on top of it.

I turned back around but the Danny sound-alike had run off to battle with Klaw again who just pulled off the last slice of pepperoni from his face.

"Come on!" Harry yelled from nowhere and grabbed MJ and I, snapping me back to attention. Clearly it was time to put the pipe and checkered hat down because it's hard to play Sherlock Holmes when you're running for your life.

Harry was sprinting ahead of us and just when we got to the cafeteria doors they burst open revealing another spandex clad hero.

"Spider-Man!" MJ yelled.

"MJ-" He started to say but stopped and deepened his voice "Um Miss Watson, you should leave!"

I deadpanned "Why thank you Captain Obvious, get out of the way."

He shot out a web from his wrist and swung over us without another word. Come to think of it… Before he went and changed his voice he kind of…

"Daphne, move it!" MJ screamed at me from the doors she was holding open with Harry.

"Alright, alright, alright!" I yelled back at her and took a step forward only to jump back when Thundra was thrown right above the door way and basically took down the whole entrance with her.

"OH BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS!" I yelled in frustration then started running in the other direction because I wasn't about to go mano a mano with the warrior princess.

As I run I can see a girl wearing a white tiger themed costume with a cute little green amulet attached to her waist and the longest pony tail I've seen in my life, totally dominate a guy who I believe is addressed Trapster. By **ripping **open his tank attached to his back, unleashing this glue like a fountain and then kicking him against the wall sticking him there for the rest of eternity for all I know.

It was pretty badass, but I digress.

"_There has to be another exit!"_ I hiss to myself then once again notice the gaping hole in the wall.

And sold to girl wearing pink and white tights!

I reach up to tap my earring ready to break every nonexistent broom stick flying speed limit to get out of here but suddenly I'm being lifted in the air. It took me four whole seconds to work out what was happening because I didn't get out my broom yet but I was flying backwards into the cafeteria and away from freedom.

"Ack!"

"Spider-man and company surrender yourselves or witness the untimely and excruciatingly painful death of this young woman." A voice shouted over the fighting. It was wizard; I could see him with his hand out stretched in my direction as I floated about six feet off the ground.

Everyone stopped and I could see every masked hero including the boy with the dragon and golden mask turn their head in my direction. I never felt so utterly embarrassed.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face all over again with the horrible squeezy feeling in my stomach as I thought about how stupid I was. I should have run when he told me to! What a waste he should have just let me get crushed and save himself the trouble!

I close my eyes and start picturing the cafeteria and more importantly the chair that I was sitting at. I wasn't going to play damsel in distress without a fight. I tried to clear my head and make a connection to my powers by plucking at the threads.

With it in mind I gave the threads a harsh tug towards Wizard's head. There was a **CLANK **as the chair hit his helmet in reality and I got the satisfaction of watching my captor drop like a sack of potatoes in a giant puddle of abandoned drinks.

"Take that you wizard wannabe!" I snapped from my place still floating in the air.

The kid who could fly burst into laughter before zooming over to me "She can do magic!" I heard him chuckle under his breath while messing with something attached to my back and before I knew it I was plummeting downwards with an undignified squeak.

"I gotcha shorty." Said the guy with the shades after he caught me and set me back down on the floor.

"_Shorty?" _ I echoed then that's when it hit me. This guy was Luke; it was Luke wearing a skin tight suit and glasses.

"Luke?!" I hissed.

His grin was whipped clean off and I could practically see the ABORT sign flashing above his head as he made a speedy get away by throwing himself into the fight which started up not long after the incident with the chair.

I just stood there watching battle take place as I thought to myself _"If I'm right about Luke… I'm probably right about the others too!"_

"Okay this is too much even for me." I said putting a hand to my forehead as the band of teen superheroes squared off with Thundra and Klaw. You'd think those two would at least be a little bit intimidated since they were now short of two members, but no they were still going strong.

I had to admire their determination since they were being faced with five opponents. Six if you included yours truly but you can't because I've already thrown in my two cents with the chair, I'm done, thank you very much.

Suddenly Moon's country cottage idea wasn't looking so bad as I turned to run for my life.

And that's when it happened, I heard a whirl and a scream then chunks of ceiling started falling from the sky at a rate that would have made Chicken Little have a heart attack.

I couldn't stop myself from turning around to see what happened, apparently Klaw had activated his claw like weapon then somebody either punched or kicked him in a way that made him fall backwards thus bringing the strange vibrations upwards to the already unstable roof.

"WAY TO GO, WEB-HEAD." Said the girl in the tiger suit to Spider-man.

"HEY DON'T BLAME ME! NOVA THREW ME OFF!" He shouted right back at her.

"WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!" Luke yelled over them and he was right, the roof was gonna cave at any moment.

I looked towards the hole in the wall and back at the group, I could make it out but they probably wouldn't and the villains wouldn't make it either. I didn't think I could live it down if I just left them or froze up again when I could've probably saved them.

So I donned the Witch hat.

With my fingers out stretched I turned upwards at the ceiling and used every ounce of magic that was around me and within my power to hold up that roof. I could feel the strain my limbs as I concentrated on the loose tiles.

I only knew a few repair spells and none of them were very strong since I had no one to teach me spell casting (Neither of my uncles could cast) but I tried to fix everything from the tiles to the support beams by shouting the words to the spells at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't believe it when it started working. Cracks were mending, pieces were rearranging and fitting themselves back together, you could have knocked me over with a slice of pizza

No really you could have because I was _**exhausted**_ and when it was finished I collapsed to the floor feeling like an over done noodle.

Okay, so the ceiling wasn't perfect I mean it still looked pretty shabby because half of it was still on the floor but at least we weren't about to die anymore. I glanced at the teen super-heroes in front of me and swelled up with pride from the looks of surprise written clearly through their masks.

Even Thundra and Klaw were a bit dazed and that gave the team plenty of time to finish them off and pile them in webbed strait jackets next to Trapster. I took off my hat with a sigh before shrinking it back into travel size again.

"Not bad for a beginner."

I looked up to see Spider-man himself walking over with his friends. I blinked before mumbling that it wasn't a big deal and how I just wanted to help yada yada and busied myself with putting my earring back.

Danny sound-alike was smiling warmly down at me and said "You did well." Before helping up to my feet.

Ah, the blushing, goofy smiling Daphne returns!

"We would have been fine without her." Grumbled the boy with the strange helmet who I will now dub 'Tinker bell' until further notice.

The tiger girl elbowed Tinks in the ribs and said while he doubled over "But we appreciate your assistance."

"Don't mention it." I replied and looked towards Luke who was unusually quiet with his shades.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Someone said menacingly and we all looked to see Wizard had gotten to his feet and held out his hands. He opened his mouth to undoubtedly give a villainous speech but was cut short when he started yelling and jerking around in all directions before collapsing back down into the puddle.

Behind him was (You'll never believe it) PRINCIBLE COULSON. Only he wasn't in his usual suit anymore in fact he was in a black uniform and armed to the tooth. It looked like he tossed a Taser into the puddle where Wizard was. It looked so darned simple.

I stood there slack jawed as he carefully stepped around the puddle of death and said

"Miss Dwyer, my office, now."

* * *

Wow, this chapter was a real pain let me tell ya...

First I didn't like the original villain, then I didn't like the dialogue, I discovered I can't write fight scenes to save my life and there is the bit about Daphne's power (Which we will go more into so if you're confused, just bare with me.)

But here we are :) Thank you so much for reading I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

You're all so sweet with your reviews! Especially to Guest who actually made me cry tears of pure happiness. I hope I didn't disappoint you this time around! And to the lovely ILoveLukeC who inspired me to write this story with her own writing, check her out when you get the chance :)

Well... Until next time!


End file.
